that day in the gym
by LSgrimm91
Summary: hmmm… Mulder in the gym. Need I say more? mulder and scully spend some time i the gym, competition arises, a challenge is set, shameless flirting and showing off becomes top priority. really fluffy and lotsa fun! big MSR!


**Disclaimer: let's let Mulder and scully go out and play. Lord knows they deserve to. I don't own them; I just let them run around in my stories.**

**Summary: the FBI has added a new gym; so Mulder and scully decide to go test it out one day and find that they get a far better view of one another whilst there at it. Passion and shameless flirting ensues.**

**Spoilers: none, this is just what happens when I get bored.**

**A/note: hmmm… Mulder in the gym. Need I say more? Okay, its 2009 and I wanted to start the year with a fun story. This one goes to Dana42, because of the doormat comment… you know what I mean if you've read my 2012 story. ;D enjoy!!**

**--------------------------------**

Scully sat in her office, bored out of her mind. She stared at her computer and looked for something to do. Mulder simply leaned back in his chair and strategically threw pencils at the roof; most of the time they just fell back and hit his head. Okay, there was only so much insanity a person can handle.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah scully?"

"Are you bored?"

He stopped throwing pencils and looked at her. "I am Bored stupid. Come on scully, give me something to do!" He whined.

"Hey I'm going crazy here too; but what do you suggest we do for two hours?"

Mulder remained silent but waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Mulder!" She knew what he was implying. Another little innuendo.

"What?" He said innocently.

She got up from her desk. "I know how your mind works." She grabbed a bag from under her desk and proceeded towards the door.

"You should, you're in there often enough." She gave him 'the look' as she opened their office door. "Where you going?"

"I'm going to the gym, Mulder. You know the one on the top floor?" She smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna miss this! I'll join you." He said, jumping out of his chair, grabbing a small duffel bag from behind his chair.

"Think you can keep up, Mulder?" She said, adding a hint of suggestiveness. He stepped up to her.

"Is that a challenge miss scully?" He said leaning closely to her.

"Ooh. I love a challenge. You're on." She said competitively.

'Oh boy am I on', thought Mulder as he shut the door behind them. This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------

Mulder stood by a treadmill with his hands on his hips, the gym was deserted except for him. 'How long does it take a woman to get changed?!' he thought impatiently. It only took him a few minutes to get into his tracksuit pants and singlet top. What is it with women?

"Ready?" A voice said from behind him. He turned to see scully walk up to him in her own tracksuit and… oh god; A very tight black tank top. He flushed at his own slight arousal. "Yeah" he squeaked. Scully didn't dress like that normally; he figured she would just wear trackies and baggy T- shirt. Boy was he wrong.

"Starting on the treadmill?" she smirked at him. She knew exactly what his problem was. Hey, she asked him if he was up for a challenge; she just didn't say what type.

"Ladies first." He said, standing out of her way so she could chose her treadmill. He was a gentleman after all. That and he wanted to check her out from behind.

She chose her treadmill, right next to his. They set them at the same speed and began jogging. After around 20 minutes or so, Mulder turned to look and see how she was doing. Apparently she was doing okay; she had a good pace and didn't show any signs of slowing down. He was impressed, that was until he noticed her breasts steadily bouncing under her shirt, then he was mesmerized. Shit, he lost his footing and fell face first onto the floor. His head hit the concrete floor, dizzying him slightly.

"Mulder! Are you okay?" Scully said. She stepped off her treadmill and dived to him. She leaned over him, cupping his face; a big grin across her face. "Mulder?" She repeated.

Mulder gulped. He looked up at her. She did it on purpose, well; she didn't trip him or anything. But she was definitely trying to distract him. Two can play at that game. Mulder smiled up at her. "Maybe it's time to switch and try something else." He replied.

"Anything particular in mind, Mulder?" Scully said, pulling away from him. He sat up.

"Yeah, maybe some weights or something? What do you reckon?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to go get a drink, do you want me to bring you yours?" She said as she helped him to his feet.

He considered it for a second. He wasn't that thirsty, but he had a different idea. "That would be great scully. Thank you."

She left him and he walked into a connecting room. All the treadmills and bikes were in one room, mechanical equipment and weights in another room and combat training in another. She found her bag and sifted through it till she found her drink bottle. She grabbed Mulder's from next to his bag and walked towards the mechanical and weights room. She was drinking from her upturned bottle when she walked into the room.

With her mouth full of water she tipped her head forwards and saw Mulder. She spat her water into a fine spray when she took in the sight

before her. Mulder was hanging, almost upside down on a weird device. It had two bars at the top; one to hook your feet into and one to hold onto. It had a bench that ran from the top to the floor on an incline. Basically it was a device that let you hang upside down and do some serious stomach crunches.

Mulder's shirt was now hanging around his shoulders; revealing to the world some of the most impressive abs scully had ever seen. They flexed before her as Mulder did another stomach crunch. All scully could do was stare, not at the device; but Mulder's gorgeous physique.

Her mouth dropped open and one of her eyebrows arched. Oh dear.

Then it got worse. Mulder spotted her standing across the room, looking totally gobsmacked. He bent his body and reached up to grab the top bar and unhook his feet. Scully took the opportunity to compose herself. He walked to her, more like he strutted actually.

"You okay scully? You look a little… flustered." He readjusted his shirt.

"I'm fine." She replied simply, handing him his drink bottle.

Then he pulled out the big guns. Once he took a mouthful of water, he tipped the bottle upside down above his head and squeezed water all through his hair and over his face and neck. He looked at her; her eyebrow had arched again, and it looked like she was clenching her teeth. Beat that.

Okay, that was low. She couldn't deny it, she was incredibly turned on by that display. She was going to win, she was going to make him crumble and beg for mercy. "How about a little sparring? One on one."

"I don't know scully…" he was serious. She was a lot smaller than him and he didn't want to hurt her.

Scully stepped straight up to Mulder, her hands on her hips. "What's the matter, Mulder? Afraid?"

Now she was testing him. She knew what she was getting into. He leaned down till his mouth was only a few inched from hers;

"Bring it on honey." He whispered.

Oh god! How easy it would have been to simply lean up and kiss him! But, then again; it would have been much more fun to make him work for it. Hs looked up and down at him, giving him the once over. She smiled and walked into the empty combat training room. Mulder followed close behind.

By now both agents wear sweating heavily, making their shirt stick to their skin. They set their drinks down on a bench and stepped onto the mat. Mulder started bouncing like a boxer and danced around the mat; scully, on the other hand, simply held up her fists and watched him.

"You ready scully? I'm not going to go easy on you." He chirped mockingly.

"Good," she hit him in the stomach with a well aimed kick, causing him to fall backwards. She stood in front of him. "Neither will I."

Mulder had to give her credit, she was quick. Didn't mean he had to let her win either. He hooked one of his feet behind her leg and tripped her up; she fell flat on her back, winding her slightly. He crawled up to her and sat on her, straddling her waist.

"How far do you want to take this Mulder? How much do you want to hold back?" she coughed from beneath him.

"All the way sweetheart. Gimme your best shot." He said waving his fingers before her in an inviting gesture. "Okay!" she yelled as she took one of her hands in the other above her head, and swung, full force into his groin. He keeled over. She stood above him and began bouncing. "Come on Mulder, I am not gonna go easy on you." She said playfully.

Mulder looked up at her. He had to end this. He might not survive the next hit. He carefully stood up and considered his next move. Scully came at him with a punch, he dodged. He tried a right hook, but she was already short, so she ducked easily. Now both were smiling, scully to spin and kick at the same time. When her back was to him, he grabbed to approaching leg in one hold and her waist in the other; drawing her close to him. She hesitated, feeling him that close clouded her judgement. She took a chance on a move she might not be able to pull off. She hooked her arm inside the arm holding her waist; the other hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed his head. With every bit of leverage and strength she had, she flipped him over and around her shoulder, sending him flying to the floor. Holy crap! She actually pulled it off.

Mulder lay panting on the mat, shocked that scully actually did that. It should have been physically impossible. Must be an X file. She was clearly tired too; she walked around him and sat on him, straddling his hips. She held his shoulders to the ground. "Give?" she breathed. He nodded, but then grabbed her waist and rolled them; so he was now lying on top over her. He leant down and stopped just above her lips. "Give?" he whispered.

"Oh god yes!" scully said as she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

-----------------------------

The end. Told ya! Mindless fluff!


End file.
